


The Knitting Club

by babeonline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collegeish?, Daichi wants to protect his lil' crows, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is sexually confused, Except the knitting club, F/M, Hinata is adorable and so is Yamaguchi, Jealousy is possible, Just seniors have graduated, Kuuro and Bokuto have this gay thing, Low key fangirls, M/M, Satori's Grandmother, SawaSuga is complicated, They are very gay., They know what or who they want, This Is STUPID, University AU, Volleyball, Well not exactly an AU, everyone is stupid, it's harmless, knitting club, she is wise, until it's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeonline/pseuds/babeonline
Summary: Everyone thinks that Satori Tendou is weird, he himself thought no different, the only reason he didn't turned into a murdering sociopath is that he learned knitting from his grandmother.She was fantastic really, even though his own parents were afraid of him sometimes he didn't mind as long as he had her.But he lost her too after his University orientation, her final words to him echoing in his head.''Sa-chan, knitting has helped you so much in life, I hope you won't give up on it after I am gone, I hope you won't shut out everyone out anymore, there are people out there as same as you; looking to fit in, I hope you'll find them. People who understand you."He had never been able to deny her anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I love Satori, always did, so I hope you like this story of misfits finding themselves, I mean don't we all look for a place to fit in? I do.

Satori could faintly hear the sniffling and crying of the people around him, his siblings, his parents, relatives and friends as well as aquatiences of his grandmother. He stared down at the black coffin as the worker started pouring down dirt and it became less and less visible, the action  seem to have renew his little sisters' crying and Satori fought down the urge to comfort her, by reminding himself that she was scared of him.

They all were.

"I haven't see Mrs.Tendou's son cry once." Someone whispered, Tendou fought the urge to curl into himself.

"I thought they were close," Someone else whispered back, "I thought maybe that kid cared about his grandmother at least," Satori heard a disappointed sigh,"Poor  Mrs.Tendou, I bet regrets showing love to someone like him."

"A monster."

Tendou decided that was as much he could take, he turned and left the cemetery, he could hear his mother hesitantly calling out to him but he ignored it in the favor of walking back to the house.

His grandmother's house. His house.

* * *

 

_"Sa-chan, knitting has helped you so much in life, I hope you won't give up on it after I am gone, I hope you won't shut out everyone out anymore, there are people out there as same as you; looking to fit in, I hope you'll find them. People who understand you."_

_Satori couldn't help but glare at the smiling face of his grandmother, she had lost a remarkable amount of weight in the past year; her silver hair were free of her usual bun land looked like a water fall, on the white pillow of the hospital bed; she has been occupying for the past two months"Shut it, I don't want to hear that kind of talk coming out of yer' mouth, ' He growled, his chest tightening at the thought of her gone,"I am here, I'll take care of you, just concentrate on getting better yea'?"_

_She smiled at him ethereal and serene her affection visible and she was the only one in the whole world who could smile at him like that, he can't imagine losing her, he won't, he refused to._

_"I love you Satori,"She tells him her smile not dimming a bit but her eyes became sad, "Oh honey you're my most precious person. Please be happy, for me please try to be happy, I won't be able to to pass on if you can't."_

_"Good, I don't want you to pass on, stay here with me and make sure I am happy," He snapped at her before he paused and his voice cracked at the next words,"Don't leave me."_

_Her expression crumbled,"Oh my baby, my angel," Who would call someone like him an angel again?-"I wish I could stay with, I wish, I am trying-"_

_"Try harder, I can't - Grama' I- I-"_

_"Shhhh," She soothed,"No one can predict the outcome Sa-chan, no one can turn the hands of God. So please for me, promise me you will try, promise you will try to be happy."_

_He looked at her and realised like he always did, he couldn't deny her anything._

_"I promise."_

* * *

 

"We should sell the house."

Satori regarded the people in front of him with a extremely vacant stare. They were the children of his Grandmother, his mother, his Aunt Miyuri and both his uncles Jochiru and Yoshiro with their spouses, Grandma and Grandpa had built this house after all of their children were married, it was a nice wooden  _ikkodate_ style house, it was small but homey, made to inhabit at least six people but there were only three rooms which were in use -not counting the Kitchen and the living room- Grandpa's study which he was allowed to use before and after his grandfather passed away, his own room which more homey than what he had at his own house and his grandmother's room.

"No."He replied, his tone clipped and he waited for the eventual arguments to begin and begin they did.

"Satori-kun," His aunt addressed him her voice icy,"This our parents home, we get to decide what to do with it and we have mutually decided." She looked at her siblings who nodded in agreement,"That selling the house is the best step."

"That's nice," Satori tilted his head to side, his grin mocking," But this is my house."

"There is no deed,"His eldest uncle told him gruffly,"It isn't your house, you're just a guest here, and without the deed, the law states the property is to be equally divided among the children. The best way to get rid of this house is to sell it and split the profit in four parts."

"Satori," His mother started, but he raised his hand to silence her,"I have the deed, the house is in my name," He pulled out a copy of the document from his bag and handed it over to his uncle who snatched it from his hands,"Grandma signed the deed in my name two months ago while she was still alive, we had some doctors and nurses as witnesses."

"This is a lie."His younger uncle Yoshiro was shaking his head,"She wouldn't do this without telling us. We are her kids."

"It's probably a fake,"Aunt Miyuri hissed and Satori smile his teeth on display,"I will call the lawyer myself and-"

"That's nice and all," Satori drawled,"You can do it in you own time and your own houses, now leave mine."

They seemed liked they wanted to protest but left but not before saying,"She wouldn't leave her house to a monster like you."

Satori smile as neither his father and mother defended him or seemed bothered by the nasty remark.

"Satori," His mother asked softly,"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"What difference would it have made?" He asked curious,"You couldn't sell the house then and can't sell it now."

"The money will help in you sisters' education." His father told him.

Satori remained unmoved, they can pay for his sisters education with no trouble, he knows that and they know that, only his little sister was studying in school while others were either working or studying in university, none of his siblings required financial aid, so he remained unmoved,"I have moved my stuff into the house, I am not selling it no matter what you say."

"What good could you do with this house ?"His mother asked frustrated.

"I am going to fulfil my promise to grandma."

* * *

Daichi blinked at the advertisement in the paper, he had been visiting his parents as him and Sugawara keep getting into petty fight, more frequently as days went by, Daichi thinks the reason lies with Sugawara having a girlfriend, which sends Daichi into fits of uncontrollable jealousy and rage, his last fight with Suga left him with a bruise on his face and Suga's with tears and horror.

His feeling of one-sided love was taking an ugly turn, he was turning into an ugly person, he couldn't concentrate of his university studies, volleyball club and his part-time job. His life was a mess and it seemed like it was only getting worse, unless he figures out a way to calm his anger. 

He was browsing through the newspaper absentmindedly he had come across this add:

**The Knitting Club:**

**The knitting club is here to not only help you learn knitting; but it's also about giving yourself a sense of pride;**

**It has same benefits as mediation and it alleviates symptoms of anxiety, stress and depression.**

**It slows cognitive decline and helps prevent arthritis and tendinitis .**

**I am aware these facts are not very well known and maybe you are skeptical, which is normal; but as person who used to suffer from depression and anger issues myself I can assure you it helps. That's what I am offering. Help. It's okay to be different.**

**You are not alone.**

**For free trial Call:XXXXXXX or email at Satori_Is_knitting@XXX.com**

**Addresses:5/7XXXXXXX**

Daichi started at the advertisement like it was meant for him, Suga was not talking to him and he felt like he couldn't openly tell anyone that he was gay and has been for a while, not even his parents knew, as the eldest he knew they had expectation of him and felt so utterly helpless.

He was angry and frustrated at himself, at Suga, at his family, Suga's girlfriend and at the world, he was feeling sorry for himself because the person he has loved since the first year of his high school was finally moving on without him, so he felt alone.

And scared.

He toyed with his phone for a while before throwing caution to the wind and then he dialed.

* * *

 

"What's the matter? You haven't been the same since you graduated." Kuroo asked it's been a week since they started attending University together,"You've been so quiet, you haven't mentioned your team once since we started to live together."

Bokuto stayed silent, guilty, because he and Kuroo shared everything with each other, except one part of himself he would never share with anyone, not even his best friend, that he had his heart broken by Akaashi when confessed to the third year right after graduation and since then he has been avoiding Akaashi and hence his former teammates.

Kuroo sighed as he received no response yet again to his question, his thoughts drifted off to Kenma who had managed to get into Tokyo University, he was so smart, that little cat.

It had been awkward between them since the night Kuroo forcibly kissed the life out of Kenma drunk off his ass, but even through the haze of his drunkenness he still remembered the kiss so vividly, hot, sweet and desperate and through his desperation, he had felt for a moment Kenma kissing him back.

 _'Wishful thinking'_ He remensis, since Bokuto kept refusing going to Tokyo to participate in the practice matches -their teams seems to have regularly- he hasn't been able to speak to Kenma properly since that night, when Kenma pushed him off of himself, looking disgusted and betrayed, he can't decide if it's a good thing or a bad thing that they couldn't see each other anymore.

As they entered the bookstore for Bokuto to pick out a guide for modern Japanese, he goes through magazines and then picks up the paper and goes through it for the comic section and stops at the bold letters:

**The knitting club:**

"Hey bro," He calls for Bokuto, "Check it out."

Bokuto comes from behind him and Kuroo smiles when he feels arms wrap around him and Bokuto's chin coming to rest on his shoulder to look at the news paper curiously, he could hear a couple of girls giggling at them but ignored it in the favor of pointing at the advertisement.

"Oh a knitting club!"Bokuto gasped excited and at Kuroo's raised eyebrows he explained,"I don't have that much money being a poor university student, I was just thinking or dreading getting a christmas gift for friends and family, maybe it's a sign!"

Kuroo chuckled and shook his head,"You believe in that kind of stuff?"

"I met you didn't I bro?"

"Bro."

"I am cheap too."He admitted and Kuroo laughed,"Where is it? Is it close by?"

"Hmm, not too far from our part time jobs, you wanna check it out?"

Bokuto nodded and Kuroo pulled out his phone.

* * *

 

"Hajime."Is mother called and he hummed in response,"It's Tooru."

Iwaizumi paused before he turned his attention back to the TV even though he could fee the attention of every member of his family on him, their gaze piercing and some them pleading.

"You know what to say mom."

"I am not gonna your dirty work for you Hajime," His mother hissed but then her expression turned pleading so fast, that in any other situation he would have found it amusing," Please Hajime, I think he's crying."

Iwaizumi sighed before he went to the phone and took the receiver from his mother, his mother's hopeful look squashed when he slammed the receiver down, he took deep breaths to quell the guilt that welled up in his heart and started down at the phone with venom daring it to ring again, when it didn't he sighed relieved and turned to his mother, who looked at him like she didn't recognise him, maybe she didn't. He had a hard time recognising himself in the mirror these days.

"I've never asked you to stop taking to him, mom. But I have told you to not force it on me either."

"Hajime."

"Next time you give my mobile number to him again,  I will change my number and this time I won't give it to you either."

He turned to climb up the stairs to back his bag, he had come here to enjoy a weekend with his family but now it was ruined and he couldn't stand to stay here for another day, he heard his mother whisper,"What happened to you Hajime? What did he do to you?"

He didn't answer and climbed up silently.

As he gathered his stuff he noticed the paper he had borrowed from his father, he grabbed it and starts flipping through pages, till he gets to the sports section.

**'Oikawa Tooru, the rising star in the world of volley ball has finally lost!**

**He lost his heart to the beautiful singing idol Naomi Tsuzukiwara.'**

The paper threatens rips in his hand because of the rough treatment, he glares down at the photo of Oikawa's smiling lips locked onto the idol's. He couldn't help but notice how she looked so perfectly small and delicate in Oikawa's arms unlike-

Iwaizumi closed his eyes,no he wasn't going to go there, no gain, he needs to forget, he skips the photo of Wakatoshi and mechanically flips through pages when something catches his attention.

**The knitting Club:**

For some reason, he reads all of it, the article isn't very large, in fact it's quite brief, simple, to the point and no nonsense, even the person who  had the article tells his own experience he's vague but the words are impactful.

**It's okay to be different.**

**You are not alone.**

He stares contemplating his pro and cons; he bites his lips, he's heading towards self destruction, he needs a distraction; but when he starts thinking about it he knows he has already made his decision, he picks up his phone and dials.

"Hi, this Iwaizumi Hajime, Um I saw your add?" 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori gets surprises, lots of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long due update.

Satori pursed his lips thoughtfully, many people have contacted him for the classes, most of them girls and middle aged women, he arranged his classes for the young high school girls after school hours and morning and afternoon classes for middle aged women since they were high in numbers and needed to be divided into two batches.

What surprised him the most is not only that the women liked him after meeting and seeing him; they even called him a handsome youngman, idle flattery sure, but it was appreciated. The high school batch was pretty small with only five girls who showed up again to register, weather they didn't care about how scary he looked or just wanted to learn, he wasn't quite sure, he hoped it was the latter.

One more surprising thing was the another especial evening batch he has for guys, many guys don't apply for this kind of craft and if they do it's usually a club in school, if that. So Satori was pleasantly surprised that there were men that were willing to learn knitting especially University men, he knew how busy the schedule could be as most of his volleyball teammates  were now studying in University, Satori himself couldn't find the motivation or money to continue his studies.

But the batch was not finalized, he had to meet the guys so he had set up for them to come in the evening, he wondered how many of them would still be willing to come after seeing him, he needed at least five to form a batch, but there were only four applicants, even though the number wasn't that high, he wanted a batch with guys, especially these ones.

**'Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime.'**

Looking down at the applications he grinned at Karasuno's former Captain's name and Oikawa's babysitter slash best friend Iwaizumi's name. He wondered if they remembered him, it's already been 3 years since they all graduated, he had seen Oikawa's photo next Wakatoshi's in the magazine that he had published his small add in and wondered if Iwaizumi still remained in contact with Oikawa, probably, since they were best friends, Satori himself couldn't find any appropriate reason to contact Wakatoshi after he left, because really, with the way Wakatoshi rarely replied to him when they were teammates what was the point now exactly?

He sighed, he hoped his coming days would be more enjoyable.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi with his packed bag stood at the entrance of the gate with his hand on the doorknob about to exit but then he turned slowly and regarded his mother slowly who looked guilty,"What did you do now?"

His mother was quiet and and he narrowed his eyes at her,"Mom, what did you do?"

His mother opened her mouth a couple of times before looking equal parts frustrated and stubborn,"Tooru asked for your address and I gave it to him."

Hajime took a deep breath and release it slowly counting backwards from ten and then taking another deep breath, he didn't know who to blame, his mother who has always been weak to Tooru or Oikawa for taking whatever means necessary like he said he would, if Hajime refused to talk to him.

"When?"

"Yesterday, after you fell asleep."

Iwaizumi nodded,"Call him and tell him to go back, if he refuses to, I am not going back either he can camp outside as long as he'd like."

His mother looked heartbroken,"Hajime-"

"I asked you to respect my decision even though I know you don't understand it, but you keep pushing this on me, mom, do you want me to hate you?"

His mother gasped horrified,"No, Hajime-chan, never, I just, you've been so sad and depressed since he left, I love you, I just want you to talk to him," She sobbed,"How could you say that? I only want what's best for you! I want you to be happy again. I want both of you to be okay, it's breaking my heart, it's breaking everyone's heart to see you two not getting along."

Hajime hugged her and let her cry,"I'm sorry, that was harsh and unfair, I will talk to him, but not now, not for a while, not until I stop feeling angry at the sight of him, I will do things stupid and hurtful things, I will ruin whatever pieces of friendship we might be able to scavenge in the future so please, Ma. Help me, keep him away from me, please."

His mother nodded into his shoulder,"I'll call him and tell him to leave. I'll tell him what you said."

Iwaizumi nodded and pecked his mother on the forehead and left, he couldn't go back to his apartment right now and no matter what his mother promises now, she'll probably cave into Oikawa's pleading sooner or later.

He sighed tired,"Guess I need to find a new apartment now."

He checks the time, it's still two hours early for his knitting club meeting, he sighs and decided to eat something and then head the place.

* * *

 

Satori waited, he had just finished with the morning and afternoon batch and was waiting for his evening batch to arrive, from the phone calls he had twenty inquires, he doesn't know how many of them would show up for the knitting class, but he was hopeful and enthusiastic, even he ended up getting only one student for this batch he'll continue to teach them, money hardly matters to him, he's short on it and very much would like some, but he wasn't desperate.

He was taking chats part-time for a US based company and even though it was part time the money was enough to sustain him and his bills. He checked his watch for the fourth time and then peaked out of his kitchen window to see if he can spot anyone. It was already 7:40, if there were any students in this batch they already ten minutes late, Sastori couldn't help but feel like he might have to cancel the evening batch when his phone rang.

Picking it up from the kitchen table he looked at the screen and his eyes widened slightly at the screen displaying,' **Wakatoshi-kun** '. He frowned, since their graduation Satori had lost contact with most of his team mates and juniors, Wakatoshi included, he had the man's number in his phone back when they were in High school and since then Wakatoshi had entered a very elite school on Volley ball scholarship, he couldn't remember the name and had ended up as a national player in Volleyball along with Oikawa Tooru if he remembers right.

' _Why is he calling me?'_ He couldn't help but wonder but picked up the phone with a frown,"Hello?"

There was silence on the other line, so Satori continue,"Wakatoshi-kun?"

 ** _"Tendou."_** The voice replied a little breathlessly and Satori felt goosebumps rise all over his body, because what the actual fuck? His name does not require that level of caress.

"Wakatoshi-kun, are you drunk? Why are you calling me, are you alright?"

The man on the other line was silent again before it replied," **I.....am fine, Satori, how are you? I never- I- you never come to any reunions held by our school."**

"I'd feel awkward,"Satori replied with a sigh a little confused why Wakatoshi was calling all of a sudden concerned by his lack of appearance at the reunions held every year just so Wakatoshi would attend them as a celebrity guest.

**"I though, you didn't come because what happened between us, I was afraid I was the one who is causing you to be away from the school from our friends, from our teammates."**

"As usual you think too much about nonsensical things,"Satori replied barely resisting the urge to snap at Wakatoshi to bring awkward shit up after years of no communication,"I don't attend reunions, because I see no point of it. I chose a very different life from others and I don't want to hear gossips about my life choices on how I rejected a scholarship to basically be a useless human being."

 **"You are not useless,** " Wakatoshi says his voice weak but firm," **They are our teammates, they will never judge you or say something bad about you."**

"Oh?" Satori sneers no longer able to control himself or his voice,"Like the time I confessed to you and became the hot topic of the entire school? Do you realize how they looked at me? Like I am some sort of freak? I was fifteen Wakatoshi, fifteen and in love for the first  time and I made a mistake of confessing to you and that made my life a living hell and I didn't felt safe anywhere! Not even on the court!"

"I  **didn't tell anyone,** "Wakatoshi said his voice slightly pleading and Satori didn't knew that Wakatoshi can sound so helpless **,"I don't know who did it, I never told a soul, I wouldn't-"**

"Yeah I know,"Satori confirms softly, Wakatoshi was also fifteen but fiercely loyal and who would he have told to? Besides he knew that Wakatoshi wasn't that kind of person, that why he fell for the guy and fell hard,"I know, you're not that kind of guy and I don't blame you, never did. I confessed to you and you rejected me clean, firm and respectful and I always appreciated that, but Wakatoshi-kun, I can't see them again, I don't want to see them again, I want to consider it a nightmare and forget everything, everyone."

**"Even me?"**

Satori closed his eyes against the burning eyelids, his heart hurting at the fragile tone of Wakatoshi's voice but he answered firm enough,"Especially you."

He hung up and looked up only to startle at the three faces staring at him in awe and guilt.

"So the door was open,"Iwaizumi said and Satori resisted the urge to dig a hole for himself,"Sorry didn't mean to listen in, I am here for the Knitting class. Didn't know you were the same Satori I played against."

"Oh you play volleyball?" Boruto exclaims excited,"How about we do a two on two?"

"Calm down babe,"Kuroo  drawled,"We are also here for the knitting lessons, sorry for being late there was an accident on the 50th street so it took us a while to get here."

Satori rubbed his temples,"I suppose you heard that?"

He received three uncomfortable nods and a clearing of the throat, they looked and saw Sawamura Daichi peaking inside sheepishly from the window,"Sorry."

"Well come on in."

* * *

 

As they all sat down with a small ball of sample yarn Satori provided them with from his grandmothers collection, he silently served tea and placed some cookies and sweets on the table,"If you have all heard it, they I will inform you proactively to clear up everything and make sure there is no misunderstanding between us, I am gay, like very gay."

Everyone wa silent before Boruto spoke up hesitantly,"Actually me too."He admitted and looked at Kuroo who was staring at him baffled,"Sorry for hiding this from you bro. But I knew I was gay right around I was in middle school, good thing I wasn't popular."

"Well since we have it out in the open,"Daichi says sipping the tea,"I am like bisexual, like I like to bottom more than I like to top with guys but I've done girls too so, like I don't care if you're both gay, I'd be a hypocrite."

Kuroo was still staring at a red faced Boruto like it was the first time he was seeing him, he continued to stare while he said,"I am pansexual, I don't really give a hoot about the gender."

Boruto looked at him surprised and this meeting his eyes for the first time, Kuroo's eyes were dark but with a hint of silver in them, how had never noticed before?

"If we are all done announcing our sexualities?"Satori chirped in dryly,"I hope Iwaizumi-san is not opposed to our um preferences?" He tired to hide his surprise at all the announcements.

"I'd be a hypocrite." Iwaizumi replied simply and others waited but the man started munching on cookies and met the curios gazes with a blank stare, so Satori cleared his throat,"Shall we begin?

 

* * *

 

As the session ended Satori smiled at the calm look of concentration on everyone's faces, they looked engrossed and less tense then they had been at the beginning of the class they were all preoccupied with completing the task, all except Iwaizumi who had finished his work and was sitting on the porch, he glanced at the tense shoulders and decided to join him,"Anything bothering you?"

"Yeah, It's not that big of a deal just- I guess I have to search for a new apartment."

"Why?"

He did not receive a response so he didn't push, the man probably didn't want to answer but Satori couldn't help but feel sad for the former Captain of Aoba Josei who was always so full for determination and strength, now looking so tired, defeated.

"I have a room here, if you'd like?" He offered and Iwaizumi turned to him baffled,"It's my house now, I live alone and it's find of scary, so if I have a strong handsome man like you by my side I'd surely feel safe."He said that with wiggling eyebrow and then batted his eyelashes at the baffled Iwaizumi who then smiled a small smile.

"Thank you."

"If you wanna' thank me, walk around without a t-shirt please,"Satori said half-seriously and Iwaizumi barked a startled laugh.

"I'll think about it,"Iwazumi snickered before turning,"Really, thank you, you didn't have to do this for me, but you just saved me a lot off trouble."

"Just remember what you can do to thank me Iwa-chan."

"Don't call me that please,"Iwaizumi pleaded,"Call me Hajime."

"Then you'd have to agree to naked thursdays."

Hajime snickered as he walked inside feeling light, amidst of Bakuto's questions about naked thursdays, Kuroo desperately trying to finish his pattern and Daichi guiding him from behind and smaking him savagely when he makes inappropriate jokes on Daichi's words of ' that goes inside', 'not so forcefully' and 'Bokuto come help him finish'.

"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!! It helps me know that you like it!


End file.
